sc2_kobold_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
Buildings
Buildings Kobolds have the ability to construct buildings in the wilderness using wood, stone, and other resources they have gathered. Many of these buildings are important for survival, and are essential to improving the player's character. There are currently twelve different buildings in all, each with unique functions and abilities. Buildings are able to used by kobolds on the same team regardless of who built it however they must be adjacent to access the building's menu. 'List of Buildings' 'Tent' See main article: Tent '' Tents are one of the most basic structures in a kobold village, and a sure sign of a nearby kobold when found in the forest. While nearby a tent, kobolds will regain stamina quickly, allowing them to work throughout the day and return to the tent at night to regain their strength. Tents also provide protection from rain; while under the tent, a kobold will not gain "soaked" status, allowing him to gain warmth normally. '''Requires:' * 1 Lumber * 1 Wool Or Leather 'Campfire' See main article: Campfire A campfire is the most essential building in a kobold village. Campfires both provide light during the night - which scares away hostile animals - and allow kobolds to cook raw meat. Kobolds can also grab a single torch from campfires, enabling them to carry light with them into the night and retain their warmth. Campfires can be re-lit with 1 wood, if controlled. Requires: * 1 Lumber * 1 Stone 'Farm' See main article: Farm '' Farms provide sheep for kobolds, which serve as both a source of food and wool. Sheep are periodically spawned near the farm, and will wander around. Farms are easy to build, and can provide food and supplies for 1-2 kobolds. Farms can also be used to gather pheasant meat by using the pheasant bait button while near the farm. This costs 1 Handful of Berries and will cause several pheasants to be lured towards the farm which can then be hunted. This is an excellent way to gather the meat required for the roasted pheasant with berry sauce dish which restores large amounts of hunger and health early in the game. '''Requires:' * 1 Lumber * 1 Stone 'Workbench' See main article: Workbench '' Workbenches are a basic crafting structure, allowing kobolds to craft ranged weapons, spell casting items, several armors, and utility items. Workbenches are relatively cheap and are usually the first. '''Requires:' * 1 Lumber * 1 Leather 'Smithy' See main article: Smithy '' Smithes are a more advanced crafting structure, which allow players to craft more expensive weapons and armors. Many of the items crafted at the smithy have requirements intensive in iron ore, shadowstone, and precious gems. Smithies are built using wood (1), stone (1), and leather (1). '''Storage' See main article: Storage '' Storage outposts allow players to store up to 36 items in their holds in a relatively safe location. In addition, goods can be bought and sold here using gold, including building materials and some rare crafting materials. Items can also be shipped between storage outposts, using pack horses. Storage outposts are also home to wandering birds, who can be sent to scout the opposing team. All players in the tribe can use a storage outpost, once built. Storage outposts are built with wood (3) and leather (2). 'Tavern' ''See main article: Tavern Taverns offer a variety of services and product for purchase, including beer, gossip, and the training of traveling wizards. The tavern is an essential building for spellcasters, as it is the only place to acquire spellbooks and new spells. All the services at the tavern are purchased with gold. Taverns are built with wood (2) and stone (2). 'Hunter's Lodge' ''See main article: Hunter's Lodge '' The hunter's lodge allows players to acquire and tame pets. Once built, the lodge also allows players to upgrade their pets using gold. The lodge can only be used by the original builder. The hunter's lodge is built with leather (3) and wood (2). Category:Hunters Lodge